Fina (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Fina. |id = 850397 |altname = Fina |no = 8242 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 204 |animation_idle = 108 |animation_move = 108 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 60, 66, 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 102, 108, 114, 120, 126, 132, 138, 144 |normal_distribute = 6, 6, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = (Grand Gaia Version) A young girl who emerged from a crystal with no memory of her past save for her name, Fina's skill with white magic left Rain and Lasswell in awe when she first appeared before them. Her remarkable prowess with the bow also allowed her to aid the knights of Grandshelt, although where the weapon came from is a mystery in of itself. Nevertheless, she came to learn many things about the world surrounding her from her travels, often amazed by things others usually take for granted. Her innate sense of curiosity only deepened when they somehow ended up in a world that was strange even to her companions. |summon = I may not remember much, but this world doesn't seem familiar to me... |fusion = I want to grow stronger... Then I'll be able to help my friends! |evolution = | hp_base = 5067 |atk_base = 1906 |def_base = 1642 |rec_base = 1880 | hp_lord = 7239 |atk_lord = 2723 |def_lord = 2346 |rec_lord = 2686 | hp_anima = 8131 |rec_anima = 2448 |atk_breaker = 2961 |def_breaker = 2108 |def_guardian = 2584 |rec_guardian = 2567 |def_oracle = 2227 |rec_oracle = 3043 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Innocence is Bliss |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP, Rec and 80% boost to Atk of all Units when 4 elements or more are present, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate, considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB & negates all status ailments |lsnote = 20% OD efficacy & 20% BB reduction |bb = Soothing Cure |bbdescription = Greatly restores HP, removes all status ailments, considerably boosts BB gauge & activates Light barrier |bbnote = fills 10 BC & adds 2000 HP barrier |bbtype = Heal |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Holy Ray |sbbdescription = 26 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge, hugely boosts Def, Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to Rec for 3 turns & considerably reduces damage from Light and Dark types for 3 turns |sbbnote = Fills 20 BC, 160% Def, Rec, 80% Rec to Atk & 10% reduction |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 26 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 48 |sbbdc = 26 |sbbmultiplier = 750 |ubb = Innocent Glow |ubbdescription = 28 combo massive Light attack on all foes, fully restores HP for 3 turns, enormous damage reduction for 1 turn & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 100% mitigation, fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Trapped in Crystal |esitem = |esdescription = Negates status ailments & hugely boosts Rec relative to remaining HP |esnote = 1% boost per 1% HP remaining |evofrom = |evointo = 850398 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50394 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 850034 |evomats6 = 850034 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Limited Time Summon from Nov 9 7:00 ~ Dec 7 6:59 PST *Special Summon (Jun 16, 0:00 PST ~ Jun 30, 23:59 PST) |bazaar_1_type = Platinum Token |bazaar_1_desc = Overwhelming Darkness |bazaar_1_bonus = 30 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0002_item_icon.png |notes = *Fina is wielding Mila's bow. |addcat = Final Fantasy Brave Exvius |addcatname = Fina3 }}